thomasmadeupcharactersandepisodesfandomcom-20200214-history
Derek
Derek & Marion is the eighth episode of the first season of Sudrian Stories. Plot Edward's Branch Line had been quite busy since Edward had left for the Mainland, and it really increased the workload. Edward was a hard worker, and it was very uncommon for him to take breaks, it happened to the extent that he would go the shed exhausted some nights. But, with one engine gone, Sir Topham Hatt turned to an engine who wasn't the most reliable. "Derek!" Sir Topham Hatt called as he walked into the yards near Wellsworth, scaring the diesel, who was resting. Derek had been sent to work in Wellsworth Yards after all his "teething troubles", thus he now shunted trains for the other engines. "Uh, yes sir?" Derek said awkwardly as he left the siding. Sir Topham Hatt smiled. "You've been doing quite well, and I need an engine to do Edward's work when he's away." He said. Derek froze. I can't do that! I'll overheat and break down! Derek thought nervously. "No thanks! The yards need me!" Derek replied. "Don't worry, I'll have one of the engines at Knapford Yards shunt here." Sir Topham Hatt said. Derek was running out of ideas. "But the trucks love me! Right, fellas?" Derek asked, hoping they would go along with his idea. "No we don't!" A truck shouted. Derek groaned. "Well, that settles it!" Sir Topham Hatt said. "You'll be in the Clay Puts most of the time, BoCo will be doing most of Edward's harder jobs while you do the light work." Upon arriving at the Clay Pits, Derek saw that they were a mess. There were derailed trucks, spilled clay everywhere, and an angry manager shouting at Bill and Ben. But, that last one was normal. But, then Derek heard a familiar horn, BoCo. "Hello, Derek! Didn't think I'd see you here!" "Hi, BoCo. How have things been?" Derek kindly asked. "Oh, nothing new. Bill and Ben have been nothing but trouble, though. They've put Timothy out of commission by thinking it'd be fun to derail him!" BoCo complained, but Derek was confused. "Sorry to interrupt, but who's that steam shovel? I don't think I've seen them before." Derek acknowledged. "Oh, that's Marion. She should be able to keep the twins in control." BoCo explained. Derek smiled a little. "Oh, I should get going. Bye!" BoCo called, and he then left. Rolling up to Marion, Derek was about to introduce himself, but the eccentric steam shovel had other plans. "Oh, hello there, I'm Marion! You must be Derek! I welcome you to the clay pits!" Marion cheerfully said, Derek was taken aback, he didn't expect such excitement. "Hi." Derek calmly replied. After this, he quickly left. After that first impression, Derek tried to ignore and avoid Marion. "Hi, Derek!" She called." But, Derek stayed silent. "Oh." She said sadly. Bill and Ben, however, were watching Derek in the distance. "We should trick him." Bill deviously said to his twin. "We should." Ben chuckled. "If we can push that truck onto his line, he'll be late!' The two tank engines began to laugh. As the plan started, Bill shunted a truck in place, but the trucks behind him didn't want that to happen, they wanted to prank the pranksters. Bumping him, Bill's crew fell out, and Bill was stuck going forward. Rushing by, Bill pleaded for help. "Uh oh." Ben muttered as his brother flew past. Bill was rushing past, Derek was shocked. "What's going on?" He questioned, Marion pulled up alongside him. "We have to do something. Bill will be damaged if we don't do something." She said. As much as Derek didn't like Marion much, he agreed. "You're right, let's go!" The two then left, though Derek was nervous, what if he broke down? Taking chase, Derek and Marion eventually caught up to Bill. He wasn't very fast, so ir was a simple task. "Why can't you stop?" Marion asked." "I was bumped. Help me, please!" Bill pleaded as he rushed along the line. "What do we do?" Marion asked. "I don't know! There isn't much!" Derek said back, but he then knew what he had to do. Pushing his engine to it's limits, Derek rushed forward and went in front of Bill. He put his brakes on, slowing Bill down. "Derek, stop! You'll hurt yourself!" Marion said. Little did anyone know, a bridge had broken down the line. Derek saw this, however, and closed his eyes, waiting for impact. But, as he was about to fall over, something came under him. Marion's shovel. "Marion, you saved me!" He cheered. "Oh, I just did what I had to." Marion chuckled. As Bill pulled Derek up, Sir Topham Hatt and Ben arrived. "Bill!" Sir Topham Hatt angrily shouted as the two pulled up. "Ben told me everything, you two have caused confusion and delay, and now look at Derek! He's got a wheel flat!" Derek groaned at the idea, and he was shocked a bit later to hear a familiar whistle. It wasn't BoCo, who Derek expected, it was Edward who brought Rocky! "Hello, Derek!" Edward called. "I heard what you did, that's impressive!" "Thank you, Edward, but I think I'll just stick to the yards for now on." Derek chuckled as he was lifted onto a flatbed. Edward pulled the flatbed to the Dieselworks, but Derek was shocked to see somebody else there, Marion. "Hi, Derek!" Marion said. "Uh, hello, Marion!" Derek cheerfully said to his new friend. After adjusting to her very excitable ways, Derek and Marion became good friends, and the two often talk. Marion also learned something, not everyone likes her overly cheerful ways, and she promises to put that into consideration from now on. THE NEXT DAY Edward pulled into Crock's Scrapyard. "Good morning, Reg. How are you?" He asked Reg, who was crushing scrap. Reg smiled at his friend. "I'm fine. Everything's just... smashing!" Nobody laughed at his pun. "That sounded better in my mind." Reg explained. "Um, but I really should tell you something." Reg said worriedly. Edward looked concerned. "What?" "You remember Diesel, right?" "How could I forget?" Reg froze for a second wondering if he should say the rest. "Well, some scrapyard gossip came in the other day, and he was found working with 'The Spirit Trains', and he betrayed them." He said glumly. Edward froze for a second. "D-Does that mean what I think it does?" He asked nervously. "Yes, they're going to scrap Diesel." With that, Edward left silently, contemplating what he could do. SAVING DIESEL - COMING SOON Characters *Edward *Bill and Ben *BoCo *Derek *Marion *Reg *Sir Topham Hatt *Rocky (Does not speak) *'Arry (Cameo) *Den (Cameo) *Dart (Cameo) *Timothy (Mentioned) *Diesel (Mentioned) Trivia *The ending is the immediate follow-up to Saving Diesel, the next thing in the timeline for Sudrian Stories. *This was delayed since TheLocoLover was on vacation when it was written, but he couldn't upload it since he was out for most of the day. Category:Sudrian Stories Category:Episodes Category:Sudrian Stories Episodes Category:Sudrian Stories - Season 1